


Crime Scenes Brought Us Closer

by CaffeineTheory



Series: Timari One Shots [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bat Fam, Crime Scenes, Established Relationship, F/M, MariBat, coming clean, mari is retired at the start, smart cookie mari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeineTheory/pseuds/CaffeineTheory
Summary: Mari is leaving the studio late one one night, stumbling on a crime scene and pieces fall into place. So much for leave the hero life behind.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Timari One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962358
Comments: 3
Kudos: 175





	Crime Scenes Brought Us Closer

Another break in had occurred at the jewelry store down the street from the studio MDC was working in. How Tim had convinced her to get a bigger place for her to work on her designs she wasn’t sure but he had that effect on her. She was already planning on leaving when she heard the alarm go off, no reason to rush now. Mari watched as shadows moved from the rooftops headed toward the blaring sound. The thought of running across the skyline brought back memories of a time best left in the past. 

About twenty minutes had passed and Mari was getting quite bored. The Bats were efficient so they were surely done by now right? The red and blue flashing lights coming her way signaled they were close enough to being done that she ventured down the street, her custom yo-yo (weapon) was hidden on her hip just in case, can’t be too careful in Gotham after all. 

Curiosity got the best of her as she passed, looks like 2 birds were there, maybe 3 if that shadow was anything to go by. Nightwing was talking to the commissioner, the robbers tied up by his leg. In the shadows, so there was definitely 3, was Robin. The black cape almost hid the crimson of his uniform but years of being a hero herself, she was able to catch his eye. His split second flash of confusion of being seen was quickly dismissed when her eyes landed on Red Robin, or should she say Tim. She knew that stance anywhere, it was him alright. 

~~~~~~

Robin watched as Drake’s girlfriend walked past the scene they had just finished cleaning up. Not unusual if he remembered correctly, her studio was on this street and she had the same tendency to work late like Drake. What was unusual was how she easily made eye contact with him as he hid in the shadows. How had she seen him? Before Robin could process that she could easily find him, he noticed her relaxed stance change when she spotted Drake. Like it was second nature, she made her way silently over to him. She didn’t make a sound as if she did it would ruin everything. Watching her move it was clear she had experience, like they all did, but why did she? 

~~~~~~

That couldn't be him could it? Making her way over to Red Robin Mari subconsciously went into Ladybug mode. It was second nature, moving silently and quickly. She took in everything at the scene, even more so than before, it was hard to shake the habit after so many years. The closer she got the more sure she was. That was absolutely her birdie, a perfect nickname in retrospect, from the way he stood to the messy raven hair. The slight jump when she touched his arm and the alarm that quickly melted into comfort when eye met eye under the domino mask to hide his identity, was the last nail in the coffin, that was her bird under there. 

"Birdie…?" Her voice was hardly above a whisper, only for the person in front of her to hear. The shock was clear as day, and he took her close. They should have known better to try to keep secrets from each other, they always found out.

Nuzzling into her hair she knew he trusted her enough to confirm, no words were needed. A call on the com link broke their moment, a hostage was in a warehouse, they needed help. Red Robin pulled away from her, "I need to go-"

"I'm coming too," Mari didn't let him finish, "no argument… trust me." 

Tim knew how to pick his battles and the determined look in her eyes told him it wasn't going to be a problem. The two rode to the warehouse Oracle had sent him, the lights and armed guards were a clear tip off. 

Tim was about to tell Mari to stay back but she was already scouting the doors. ‘You know what, this isn’t the weirdest thing,’ Tim thought to himself as he got into position. Four guards, one female hostage and plenty of cover. 

In the blink of an eye his wonderful girlfriend - how did she get a mask? - was deflecting bullets with what looked like a yo-yo. With an expertise he’s only seen in videos from what he thought was a tabloid she took everyone down without breaking a sweat. In seconds the hard calculating look she had was gone and a carrying one replaced it as she gently untied the women in the chair, offering reassurance that she would be okay. Hopefully Barbara caught that.

“Everything will be okay, I promise. No one else will hurt you while I’m here,” Mari was rubbing circles into the woman’s back. Luckily they got there before anything bad could happen. Instincts kicked in, but now that the threat was gone she realized Tim was there, staring at her catching flies. Thank Tikki she had her yo-yo and was able to get a mask quickly. This wasn’t ideal though, she wanted to leave this life behind. Looked like that was out the window now. 

“Birdie, you’re going to catch flies.” the women had been picked up by the police finally, Tim however still hadn’t moved and it was getting concerning. 

By some miracle he snapped out of it, “I need to get you to the cave,” he didn’t elaborate as he got her on his bike and rode in what Mari believed was the direction of Wayne Manor. 

‘I should have guessed,’ Mari thought as they entered a cave though and entrance that was hidden behind a waterfall. Numerous vehicles lined the walls as they rode in, eventually he parked by a larger room. The stairs led up to a large open space with cases filled with old costumes that made her cringe the tiniest bit, a large training area was on the other side and in the center along a wall was a truly massive computer. Time felt still was she made her way slowly behind her boyfriend who still hadn’t said much. 

There were 5 other people in the room visible but she could reason there were a potential 2 more. A red head in a wheelchair sat at the computer, her typing had slowed when the pair made their way up the steps. The big Bat himself sat in a chair in front of the massive supercomputer, the chair turned to watch the newcomers with a calculating eye. Mari had to fight the instinct to get out her yo-yo and get ready for a fight. The same small kid she had seen at the robbery was hiding in the shadows not far from the Bat, this time when they made eye contact he had a look of curiosity more than shock. Not reassuring if she was honest. By what looked like a training area was two older men who looked like they paused sparring. One was absolutely Nightwing, as she saw him earlier and was still in uniform, so by process of elimination the other muscular guy must have been Red Hood, no helmet but a crimson domino mask adored his face and the white streak in his hair reminded her of Jason - but didn’t he hate Batman? There’s no way this was real. 

She stopped mid-step, she was already tense but the feeling of eyes on her back was not welcome. Before she could think about it - there were how many people there after all ?! - she whipped out her yo-yo and stared into the darkness, seemingly at nothing. The movement was not lost on her and her yo-yo sped up, she was tense. Mari almost threw Tim across the cave when he touched her shoulder.

“It’s okay,” with a sigh he called out to what he hoped was Cass, “You can come out now Sis.”

Out of the shadows a 5’5” Asian woman in a midnight turtleneck, black jeans and the blackest combat boots one could get came out. With her midnight short hair and domino mask it was astonishing anyone had seen her. She gave the pair a nod and silently made her way over to the others. How in the world Mari knew she was Tim wasn’t sure but it definitely didn’t put his girlfriend at ease. It took some reassurance but he was able to get Mari to be a little less tense, not much but it was a start. The yo-yo was at least by her side and she had caught up with him. Mari still shied away from his family, not that he could blame her. This was a lot to spring on her, but she had figured him out she might as well know about the rest - she’d figure it out anyway she was a genius. If her fighting style was anything to go by and her instincts, well he had an idea she knew the family business well herself. 

“This can’t be happening, Tim please tell me this is a stupid joke and I’m wrong,” Mari whispered to him. The only response he gave her was a tight squeeze to her hand. 

The pair stood in front of everyone, the silence was deafening. The only sound was the typing coming from what Mari assumed was Oracle, soon multiple videos, pictures and interviews were displayed on the screen of one Ladybug. The fight from earlier was also pulled up in the corner by the person typing. 

“You can’t be serious,” she Gave Red Robin a look of exacerbation, “I swear I didn’t want you to find out about this. Preferably ever- but definitely not like this! Tikki is going to kill me, oh god I did so well before and now I just slip up over something stupid! God I never should have stopped on my way home, then I wouldn’t have seen you and guess who you were - THAT WAS SO STUPID OF ME!” she was spiraling. Walking herself in circles as she gestured wildly as she spoke and pulled at her hair, “of course I end up dating a hero! What luck do I have?! And he brings me to what I assume is the famed Bat Cave.” she stopped to look at him, “Why would you do that?! Are they going to kill me? Oh Kawmi-” 

Tim grabbed her shoulders to ground her. “Batman has a no kill rule, don’t you B?” he was able to anchor her and he took off his mask. Blue eyes met blue eyes and she was breathing properly again.

Before Batman could reply, “An annoying one if you ask me,” the amusement in the man’s voice was already enough to get a smile out of Mari. She was no longer panicking but the look the big Bat gave him made her burst out laughing, it was so much like the look Bruce gave Jason after he made a joke about dying - WAIT!

“Jay Jay?” at his sideways grin Mari wanted to hurt him, “Of course… does that mean…?” The nod Tim gave her was all she needed to collapse on the ground, she wasn’t passed out but she was overwhelmed. 

Agent A walked in from what must have been an elevator, looked around and gave a disapproving scoff as he made his way over to Mari and Tim who had taken to sitting on the floor with her. He handed her a large mug filled with her favorite tea, “thanks Alfred,” she mumbled before it clicked. “Oh god it’s all of them isn’t it?”

“You always have a keen eye Miss Marinette,” the amusement in the old butler’s voice made a heavy sign leave her lips.

“Let me guess,” Mari leaned into Tim as she started to point. 

“The smiling one is Dick,” he gave a shit eating grin as he bowed dramatically. 

“Mr. Shooty is Jason as already noted,” Jay gave a halfhearted protest at the nickname.

“The one who gave me a heart attack must be Black Bat,” the woman gave a nod, “I’m really hoping that’s Cass,” a smile told her she was right.

“The brooding Robin must be Damian, it would explain a lot like the sword,” Damian gave a nod of affirmation. 

She looked hesitantly at Batman who was still watching her with intensity, “So by logic that must be Bruce,” she wanted to run. If looks could kill she was sure she would be dead by his look right then. 

The girl in the wheelchair had turned around at this point, a proud smirk across her lips, “Right as usual Mari,” Mari ran to the open arms of one of her best friends. Of course one of the smartest women she knew ran the tech side of Batman, “Barbara!” 

This was a lot to take in, but then a video began to play on the screen, an early fight of Ladybug. “How’d you find me out?” 

“Between Tim and me, well it wasn’t hard, you have a distinctive fighting style. Yo-yo isn’t exactly common.” 

“You make a fair point,” Mari paused to look back at Tim, “why did you bring me here?”

“You up for joining this life again? I know this is out of nowhere but you did kinda figure it out…” he was trailing off. Why did he think this was a good idea, it was more spontaneous than anything he usually did. 

“Only if you promise you’ll tell me when you need help and no one else makes my suit,” she gave a look to everyone to let them know she would be there for them too. It was unorthodox but when did anything in this family happen in a normal way. 

~~~~~~

Nightingale made her first official appearance with Red Robin at a heist about a week later. They were a reliable duo, solving everything the Riddler sent at them in record time, her yo-yo leaving a nasty bruise on the green clad villains face when they were done. The city knew they had one more hero in the ranks.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my favorite of the ones I did for this week, especially since I had to restart so many times, it is also the longest


End file.
